


【锤基】联文布丁的一辆电动三轮车

by LlaomaoM



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlaomaoM/pseuds/LlaomaoM
Summary: 和布丁的联文，前文请看LOFTER @smile~





	【锤基】联文布丁的一辆电动三轮车

Loki习惯性的躺在床上等着Thor粗暴地扯掉他的衣服，可是他等了五分钟左右，Thor一点动静也没有。他从床上一骨碌爬起来，还没等他问Thor，对方就先说话了。

我要看你自己脱。”Thor说着，靠在身后的枕头上，双手抱臂。

Loki全当他是放屁，哼了一声还是继续等着，又过了五六分钟，还是一点动静没有。Loki内心开始不安起来。敢情这家伙是认真的？他用询问的眼光看了Thor一眼，对方挑了一下眉毛，什么也没说。

虽然比起脱衣服这一动作，性爱明显要色情、粗暴得多，但Loki还是因为“在哥哥面前脱光自己”这件事羞红了脸。

他犹豫了好一会儿，终于慢慢地把手伸向肚脐稍微靠上一点的地方，解开了自己黑色西装外套上的扣子，也是这件衣服上唯一的扣子，随即把手伸到身后扯着袖子把整件衣服脱了下来。

“很好，就是这样。”Thor依然保持抱臂的姿势。

脱掉外套使Loki的衬衫背后被掀起来了一截，在黑色的衬衣和西裤之间，露出一小片白皙光洁的皮肤，就像是一首欢快的交响乐中几秒的寂静，这往往预示着更激烈的部分或者高潮的到来。Thor想着，手指不禁在手臂上打起了仙宫中某个乐曲的节奏。

Loki依然进行着解扣子的动作，只不过这次是衬衫的扣子。每解开一个人，就有一大片肌肤暴露在空气中，Thor觉得自己仿佛能听到眼前人肌肤和空气猛得碰撞在一起发出的“哧——”的声音，就像他压在心底许久的欲火重新燃烧起来的声音一样，他的目光也如火焰一样在Loki身上燃烧。

Loki感受着身侧人目光的温度，解开了全部的五颗扣子，脱掉了衬衫，露出了上半身。 在白净皮肤的衬托下，Loki脖子上一个皮革做成的项圈十分显眼，深棕色，大约一指头宽。他伸手想把这个羞耻的东西也摘下来，却被Thor制止了。

“这个不用摘，我想看你戴着。”

“你想看我就一定要戴吗？”Loki说着，手却很实诚地从那上面移了开来，放到了裤腰上。 “那你想看我解开这个吗？”他指着腰带。 “如果你不打算解开它，我就隔着这层布料在你穴口摩擦，任凭你的淫水顺着腿流到床上，打湿床单，再流到地上，我也不会帮你，最后我将会发泄在你嘴里。”

“嘁——”Loki抓起枕头往Thor身上扔去，“就会说下流话，到时候不要太快让我失望哦～”说着，他调整了一下姿势，跪在床上，解开了皮带，先把裤子脱到膝盖处，又换回坐姿，把腿稍微抬起，脱掉了裤子，顺带把袜子也撤掉，随手丢在一边。

现在Loki身上只剩一条内裤了，他笑嘻嘻地跨坐到Thor腿上:“最后这件也要我自己来吗。”

“你真是。”Thor也笑了，揉了揉Loki的头发，“你的意思是我来咯，好吧好吧。”

Thor的便装都是拉链或套头的，他先三下五除二脱掉了自己的衣服，接着就把手放在了Loki屁股上。

“我让你帮我脱，没让你摸我屁股。”Loki被摸得有些腿根发软。

Thor手下一用力，可怜的布料发出痛苦的“刺啦——”一声，碎成了几段。

Loki刚说了句“嘿，你……”就被按着肩膀压到了上海身后柔软的被子上。

两个人热情地亲吻着彼此，Thor把手指伸入Loki的后穴内打转，Loki也不由自主地把两条修长的腿缠在了Thor腰上。不出几分钟，两人的头发已经变得乱糟糟了，整洁的床铺也凌乱不堪、皱成一团。

“哈……进来吧，已经可以了……” Loki知道，时隔五年，自己终于再次被打开了，被填满的欲望又开始翻滚沸腾。

Thor也不含糊，一挺身，几乎整根没入，穴内软肉立刻吸附上来。

“以前怎么没见你这么欢迎我。”Thor轻抚这Loki的脸。 “我们都五年没一起……了。” “我懂，亲爱的。”Thor都不知道自己这五年是怎么过来的。他一边想着，身下不禁加大了力道。

“啊嗯……Thor你轻点！”

Thor用手指勾了勾Loki脖子上的皮质项圈:“我忽然想起来，你现在算是我的宠物啊，怎么能命令主人呢？”

“你——无不无聊！” “只要你听话点，我就不会让你难受的。”Thor自以为的安慰此时在Loki听来，像极了威胁。

Loki感到全身的水似乎都在源源不断地向那个私密的地方流去，使得那里在Thor抽插的同时，发出几乎算得上响亮的“嗤嗤——”的水声，他听着那声音，觉得自己简直欲求不满地如同一个荡妇，心底不禁升腾起一股羞耻的感觉。

“Loki……”Thor低声说，“这样的你只属于我，这感觉真的很奇妙…”

“哈……什么样的我啊…”Loki被他干的脑袋晕乎乎的，懒得思考他话中的意思。

“要我把你面色潮红，高潮迭起的样子录下来给你看吗？”

“哼，闭嘴吧你。”

Thor已经射第三次了，Loki数着，但他完全没有要停下来的意思，依然在不停地做着活塞运动。

“你要把这五年的精液全都射出来吗！”Thor射第四次的时候，Loki终于忍不住说。

“差不多吧。” Loki不想再和他贫了，闭起眼睛享受着，一方面是因为他累了，另一方面是因为他一点也不想看到自己两腿之间一片狼藉的场景，不管有意还是无意。

Thor却并不满足于单一的姿势，Loki刚“闭目养神”了没五六分钟，就被他强行拖起来翻了个个 。

Loki全身软踏踏的，也只好由着这个家伙，因为用手掌撑着床太累了，他就改用小臂撑着床。这个动作使他的屁股翘的更高了，Thor一下子挺到最深处，Loki全身猛的绷紧了，他迎来了今晚最刺激的高潮。

不知又过了多久，Thor终于恋恋不舍地退了出来，Loki如释重负般一下子瘫在床上。两个人都是浑身是汗，湿漉漉的像刚从水中出来一样。几分钟后，Loki恢复了一些体力，Thor便抱起他到浴室去清洗身体。

结果不巧，两个人在浴缸里面擦枪走火，Thor把Loki按在洗手池上后入，还掰着他的头让他让他睁眼看着镜子，看着自己被侵犯的样子。

于是他们在浴室里又磨磨蹭蹭了一个小时才清理好一起，一起出来，Loki精疲力尽，Thor欢天喜地。

然而一沾到床，Thor却没心没肺地先睡着了。

Loki想着这几天的事，虽然累坏了，却睡不着，心里乱得很。这时他感觉Thor搂他搂地越来越紧了，就准备把这个精虫上脑的所谓“国王”给拍醒。

在他动手之前，Thor忽然小声说了一句 “Loki……不要再离开我了……”

也不知道时梦话还是什么。反正Loki听到之后就心软了，看着金发男人的睡颜，他居然慢慢的平静了下来，睡意也涌了上来。

“好的……”他也小声回答，蹭了蹭那人的胡茬。

随后，Loki也睡着了。

做个好梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 红心蓝手走起nai！


End file.
